


Gratifications of Watching Porn

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Vibrator, Webcam Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night, and Jade is alone. Teenage girls get up to things sometimes, and their friends may just come into it in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratifications of Watching Porn

TG: all im saying is that if you're gonna go outside in the middle of night to climb around like some feral island child dont come crying to me when you walk into rocks    
GG: daaaaaave i wont walk into things!   
TG: you will  
TG: and when you do youll come back to me crying about how you stubbed your fucking toe like a little kid at a birthday party  
TG: but you wont get an extra piece of cake for your troubles no sir   
GG: dave shut up with your stupid metaphors!!!   
GG: its late and i dont give a shit   
TG: you say that now  
TG: but when you break your toe going on crazy island-teen adventures in the middle of the night youll appreciate the fact i gave you a metaphor to link your pain to  
TG: then you wont be so bored as you lay in pain all alone   
GG :P  
GG: im going to bed now!! bed! so i wont stub my toe in the middle of the night   
TG: good i got my message across  
TG: dont want you getting hurt then   
GG: what? awwwww thats so sweet!!!!!   
TG: no its not  
TG: go to bed 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \--

Jade stretched, curling her back and reaching her arms up above her head. Glancing at the time on the large projection of her computer screen, she sighed. The clock read 11:43 It was late, and Dave had a point. She should get some sleep. Although it wasn't as if she had anything to do tomorrow. The only thing on her agenda was to maybe study a bit, although one day off couldn't hurt. And the next day was a Saturday after all. 

She decided to stay up. 

Although, what was there to do? Pestering Dave was out of the question. He would tell her to go back to sleep, if he even responded at all. Leaving her bedroom was also out of the question. Not because Dave warned her of anything, that was silly. Stubbing her toe was just stupid too. Not because she was scared either. She had done it before, and had a great time (and never once walked into something, thank you very much!) Jade looked around her room. She didn't have much to do, in reality. Now that she had turned 17, she had grown out of some things that had previously been in her room. Living in an obscure place like she did meant she didn't have a lot of new things. Her friends had all sent her things: clothes and books from Rose; CDs and DVDs from Dave; video games from John. But she was just so bored. 

She squirmed where she lay on her bed. There was one option… 

Alright, so she was a teenager. Who was going to sue? For that matter, who was going to know? And it wasn't as if she hadn't done it before. Really, she had been doing it regularly for a long while. The perk of living alone was that she could moan- scream, if she wanted to- as loud as she wanted to and no one would notice. She pressed her legs together and rubbed them against each other. Yeah, okay, she was horny. That was a fact. Did she find anything wrong with it? None whatsoever. 

She bounced on her bed, jumping up onto her knees. She leaned over to the drawer of her nightstand and opened it, rummaging through it. In no time at all, her hand wrapped around a vibrator. She began to take it out, before stopping and letting it fall back into the cluttered night stand. She swallowed and sat back down where she had been, opening her computer. She had a large screen projecting against her wall, which made watching porn all the better. She smiled. 

It wasn't often that she decided to watch porn, but you could say that this night was a "special case". She had of course seen it before, enough times to find a good website and know what she liked. She went to a website and thought for a moment. She wasn't too picky, not really. She knew she didn't like much fetishistic things, but other than that she found everything good. Porn was porn, after all. 

She started off with a video of two guys giving each other hand jobs. She twisted in her bed. It was hot- they were hot - but it wasn't catching her attention. She then decided to watch some girls eating another out. That was hot. That was really hot. Jade lifted her hips up and pushed her shorts and panties down to her ankles, kicking them off. After pausing for a second she decided to strip all of her clothes. Not like anyone would see. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her head, then unclasping her bra. She ran her hands over her chest and shuddered, then smiled again. She resettled and turned up the volume on her computer, laying out on her bed and spreading her legs open wide. 

Five minutes in, Jade's hand snaked down, running her fingers across her outer lips. She groaned in frustration. She wasn't wet enough yet. Maybe there was a tiny bit, but not nearly the amount she wanted or found 'good enough'. The video was alright, but apparently it just wasn't working. From there, she tried out a few more videos before deeming it useless and flopping back on her bed, closing her legs. She wouldn't be able to get off without something else; this had happened before. 

Then, she noticed a small link at the top of the website. "Solo". Solo? She squeezed her legs together and decided that, when everything else had failed, this was what she would have to go with. Moving her mouse, she clicked it and began browsing through the videos. There were girls, boys, toys, fingers, everything. Nothing on the first page seemed interesting, and Jade sighed. Maybe it wasn't going to work, and she'd have to use her imagination. 

Then, one caught her eye. The title read "Teen boy jerking off and finger fucking himself." There was no image attached to it. Jade swallowed. That seemed good. Hot, even. Really hot. Hopefully the boy was too. Jade took in a deep breath and lay back against her pillows, opening her legs again. After reconsideration, she turned up the volume even louder. Maybe he was vocal. Then, she hit play. 

The screen started off black, and then it turned on to an empty bed. Jade frowned. It seemed familiar. Damn. She was about to close it down and thought she had seen this video already. That would be why the bedroom seemed so familiar. And then a shirtless boy, the star of the show, leaned in front of the camera, smiled, rose his eyebrows and flopped down onto the bed. 

Jade screamed. 

Dave motherfucking Strider.

Jade pressed her back against the pillows, closing her legs and pulling them into her self. Her screen was big, and frankly, it looked like he was staring right at her. Like he was staring at her stark naked self, while he pushed off his pants and boxers. Her eyes were wide behind her glasses as she stared, frozen, at her best friend, as he trailed his hand down to his cock and wrapped his fingers around it, starting to pump slowly. 

Damn it Strider, quit looking into the camera!

Jade jumped up and grabbed her computer, pausing the video before anything. Her mouse was already there, and she wouldn't waste time in an attempt to stop it from playing. She was right. He was vocal. She was panting now, taking deep breaths. What had she just seen? Why was it turning her on? More importantly, why the hell did he make a porno? Cautiously, she reached her hand down and stroked her pussy again. Fucking damn it, it had worked. She was soaking. 

Fucking Strider. She minimised the browser, signing into pesterchum right away. Now she was furious, and she wanted answers. 

\-- gardenGnost [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

GG: dave!!!!!!!!!!   
GG: dave strider you answer me right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!    
TG: holy hell harley dont get your panties in a bunch  
TG: i thought i told you to go to sleep  
TG: did you actually go out and break your toe?    
GG: shut up dave!  
GG: shut the fuck up!    
TG: christ calm down  
TG: whats up    
GG: you made a porno??? 

There was a long pause in his response, in which Jade ran her hands over her face and groaned. Well now her anger had overshadowed her want to masturbate. She still sat fully naked, and she didn't feel like getting dressed. Then, a ring ripped through the silence. She frowned and squinted at the notification that popped up on her screen. 

turntechGodhead is calling you. Answer? 

"Nnnnn…" Jade let her head fall back against the pillows before she got up and grabbed her blanket, wrapping it around her, reaching her hand out and selecting "Yes". A large screen showed up on hers, and Dave's face was filling most of it up. It seemed like he was sitting at his desk and leaning forwards towards the screen. It was dark in his bedroom, and the light from his screen only lit up his face and part of his chest. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was hanging open slightly. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dave nearly yelled. It may have been that her volume was turned up, but she could tell he was in no way calm. And then, all of a sudden, she realised what she had just said, what it implied, and furthermore, she had no idea how to respond to it. Now her mouth fell open. She took in a gasp of air, trying not to scream. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Say something, Jade!

"You know what I'm talking about!" Jade replied indignantly. Dave huffed and began rubbing his fingers over his eyes, pushing his shades up, just to let them fall again. 

"Fucking… Fine, who told you then? Which state am I flying to to kick some ass?" He asked, and Jade stopped, looking into her webcam. Her mouth fell open. Wait, did he mean...

"John and Rose know about this!? And I didn't?" She yelled. Dave's face snapped to the camera again, after he had let his head droop. The two stared at the image of the other one in a state of silent shock. And then, realisation hit both of them like a speeding freight train heading cross country.

"No… You didn't…" Dave muttered. Jade screamed, covering her face in her hands and trying to stifle her blush. Dave groaned loudly, hitting his face against his keyboard, repeating the word "no". Jade burrowed into her blanket, pulling it over her face and trying to curl into herself. Her face- and everything else- was burning in embarrassment. She could only imagine his was too. She heard a whacking noise, and peeked out of her blanket cocoon. Dave was hitting himself with his hand repeatedly. 

"Dave, stop it." She said, and he looked up at his camera. 

"Fucking… You? Never imagined you to be a porn person." He muttered, and Jade frowned. 

"Hey! I'm a teenage girl, I have needs! Now what the hell was that about? Why did you… Yeah." She said with a wave of her hand. Dave groaned, dropping his face into his palms. 

"I was… Fuck, I was sixteen! Sixteen and stupid, and it only happened once." He moaned. Jade smiled sympathetically. The two sat in silence for a while longer. 

"Uh…" Jade began, for no reason to fill the increasingly awkward silence, but Dave cut her off and beat her to it.

"So did you watch all of it?" He asked, and she snapped her face up to him. The blush that had nearly faded had reappeared all at once. But Dave managed to stay straight faced the whole time. 

"W-What?" She stammered.

"Well if we're gonna be embarrassed to talk to each other because you saw me jacking off and potentially finger fucking myself, I wanna know what part you got up to. Like, did you get to the good stuff, or did you shut it down the second you saw my face?" He asked. She stayed silent, and shook her head.

"Wha- no! No, why would I tell you that?"

"Come on, it's the least you could do."

"How can you stay so straight faced?"

"Don't change the subject. Where did you get up to? Just tell me, come on." Jade stayed silent. Dave sighed. "I won't… I won't judge you, Jade. If anyone should be embarrassed it should be me. And if you tell me I can get some closure."

"Closure?"

"How bad it is, how embarrassed I should be." Jade took a deep breath and nodded.

"N-not very far in, really. I screamed when I saw it was you, to be honest." She chuckled lightly. 

"So… What was I doing?" He asked (almost) shakily after a while. She looked up at the screen. He had finally got a blush on his face. He looked like he was shaking, and not just his voice. She stayed silent for a bit. 

'It's the least you could do.'

"Y-You had just started to g-grab your…" She stammered, then stopped.

"My…?" He prompted, and she stopped to take a deep breath.

"Your cock." She said, looking at him. He bit his lip and let his eyes close. She swallowed as he shifted in his seat. She noticed his hand drop off the keyboard, and heard a zipper. She couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't lie. She found Dave really, really hot. There may have been a crush on him forming from her. 

"Tell me what you thought of it." He said, and she nodded, even though he wasn't looking at her. 

"I thought… that it was really sexy." She said, and he nodded. 

"Jade."

"Dave."

"Bro's out. He went to a convention in Maryland."

"So?"

"So, I can be as loud as I want." Jade stopped, her mouth dropping open. Then, her face spread into a big, goofy smile and she couldn't help but laugh. She tugged on her blanket, before stopping and looking up at Dave.

"Wait, Dave, stop for a second." He opened his eyes and looked at her. 

"Yeah?"

"O-okay, what exactly are you saying? Exactly. Be specific." He paused before talking slowly.

"I'm saying that I'm going to jerk myself off while talking to you and hope you say some sexy stuff." He said, going a bit pink. She took in a shuddery breath.

"Alright, then I have a proposition."

"A proposition?"

"Yeah. I've seen you naked, so it's only fair that…" She dragged off, glancing up at Dave. Instead of a smile she expected, he had gone pale.

"No, no fuck that. It was stupid, it was an accident. Fuck, no forget it. Forget it all. Bye, Jade."

"No, stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm going, this is fucked up. Don't… Fuck, this is all my fault."

"What is? Dave just tell me!"

"It was my fault you saw the video, don't feel like you need to repay me. I was stupid, you don't care, do you. This is so wrong, and you don't owe me anything. Fuck, shit, shit."

"No stop! It was… It was nice." Dave froze. "And I give my full consent for you to look at me and jerk off while you do it. And I may just do the same." She said, letting out a breath. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Soon he swallowed and nodded. 

"So…" She said, toying with the edge of the blanket. Dave nodded.

"Go ahead. If you want." Jade took a deep breath and nodded. She looked up directly into the camera and smiled as seductively as she could. She heard Dave groan, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed his hand drop down away from the screen again. But as much as he fiddled around- she assumed he was sliding out of his pants- he kept his eyes (even if they were behind shades) on her. 

Jade could feel her heart pounding in her chest. After she did this, there was no going back to "just friends". But then again, the minute she clicked that video and saw it was Dave, normality between them went down the drain. And really, 'just friends' was boring enough. She shifted onto her knees, slowly standing up and stepping back away from the lens of her webcam. Dave was frozen and captivated, looking at her like she was some divine being. 

"Can you see me well?" She asked, and he nodded furiously. "Good." She smiled, taking yet another deep breath. She slowly began peeling her blanket away from her body, letting more and more skin be revealed. She was going slowly, trying to tease Dave. The blanket finally passed her breasts, letting her perky nipples be shown. Dave rose his eyebrows and swallowed. She continued, letting the blanket fall slowly away from her front and down past her waist, past her thighs, and onto the bed. She rolled her hips, smiling at the webcam. Dave just nodded slowly. Jade reached her hands up and twiddled with the settings so the webcam had a plain view of her bed. She then lay down flat on her back. 

"How about now?" She smiled, and he nodded. Her legs were folded together, but if they weren't there he would have a clear view of her pussy. All she had to do was spread them out and he would have quite a show. Was that what he wanted? Did he want to jerk off to her, or to her pussy, or to her saying things? She opened her eyes and looked at him. She was propped up on her elbows, and from where she was she had a pretty good view of her screen. Dave leaned back in his chair, but was still watching her intently. The two stayed quiet. 

"What is it that you want to see, Dave?" She asked, now having gained some courage and confidence. She was doing this. She was making this happen. And she was okay with it. Dave seemed to be perfectly fine with it too. Maybe on the inside he was shaking, but on the outside he seemed just perfect. He stayed silent at first, maybe thinking. Thinking of something good to make her do. While he was thinking, she spoke up again. 

"I'm okay with pretty much anything. And I've got a vibrator…" She smiled, glancing up at him. He bit his lip and nodded. 

"Use it then." He said. She was right, his voice was perfectly steady. She nodded and got up, leaning over to grab her vibrator from where she had discarded it in her drawer. She made sure that her tits bounced, but kept the real prize safe from view. She held it up. It was a rabbit vibrator, one that was a light grey. This had been her favourite since she first tried it out. Rose had sent a few different vibrators to her along with some new dresses she had picked out, tucked safely away in the folds of the cloth. It had a note attached that read "Have fun, experiment and try not to die of sexual frustration out there." At first Jade had blushed and hid it away, trying to deny Rose on assuming she masturbated, which was a total lie. Damn it Rose. But time to go back to the matter at hand. 

"Tell me what to do with it then, give me ideas." She said, toying with it. She flicked it on and off, and Dave moaned. 

"Spread your legs first. Give us a sight of the thing." He said, and she nodded, complying. She opened her legs wide, and Dave coughed. Both of his hands had disappeared off the desk, and Jade smiled. She started trailing her fingers around her lips, dipping one or two into her entrance and moaning quietly. She could finally get off. She took her vibrator and reached down, putting it against her clit and moaned. She was also pretty vocal. 

"Fuck, Jade. Fuuuuck," Dave muttered, and she could see his hand moving faster and faster. She began to breath faster, pushing her vibrator against her clit harder. 

"N-Now what?" She asked, holding her vibrator at her clit. She was panting and nearly shaking. Dave swallowed, his arm slowing. Maybe he was trying to hold off, maybe he couldn't think properly otherwise. 

"Use it." She smiled.

She opened her legs even wider, spreading her lips with her other hand. She pulled the vibrator away from her clit and gasped at the sudden lack of contact. The lovely thing about rabbit vibrators was that they kept her clit stimulated. That was the way she loved to get off, with her clit. The thought of another orgasm nearly set her off right then and there. She flicked her vibrator off momentarily, inserting it all the way into her pussy. She set it up and looked at Dave. His eyes were trained on him. 

"Ready, Dave?" But instead of a yes, instead of a nod, he said something else that made her moans even more fulfilling. 

"Imagine it's me turning it on, and imagine I'm controlling it." She couldn't turn it on fast enough. 

She gasped as she felt it buzz to life, doing as Dave said. He swallowed, licking his lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as the vibrations sent shocks against her clit and her walls. She tried to keep her eyes trained on him, but they kept opening and shutting and she couldn't focus. Soon she gave up on watching him, but in her mind, he was doing all the work. In her mind, he was pressing the vibrator into her, fixing it against her clit and watching her moan. He would hold it with one hand and start jerking off with the other. She registered the sound of his moans and shouts, and they found their way into her mind in the form of him doing the same.

Her fantasy changed shape then, and instead of the vibrator inside her, it was Dave's thick cock, rocking back and forth inside her. His fingers found their way to her clit and started rubbing it, not stopping no matter what. They began to press harder and go faster. Jade felt herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. She felt something pushing her towards the edge. Her breaths started getting faster and louder, and she began moaning loudly. Her eyes managed to flutter open for a few moments to watch Dave orgasm. He let out a loud moan, almost a scream. His body shook and his hands never slowed, and cum began to drip out of his cock. 

"Dave, Dave, Daaave," she moaned. The sight was enough to push Jade right over the edge. She tensed against her vibrator and began moaning his name again. Her eyes clenched shut again and she pushed back against the pillows and almost screamed herself. She let go of her vibrator, letting it go slack as she rode her orgasm out. She had finally managed to get herself off, and it was probably the most powerful orgasm she had ever had in her life. 

After that, she just lay with her eyes shut in silence for a while. No noise came from the computer, so she assumed Dave was doing the same. Her breathing slowed. Her vibrator was still on, so she reached down and shut it off, not yet pulling it out. She liked feeling it inside of her. She didn't like taking it out right away, loving the sensation of feeling full. She let her legs drop so they were sprawled out and straight. 

"Well, that was… Fun." Dave muttered, and Jade let out a smile.

"Wanna go again?"

"Fuck yes."


End file.
